bakuganrebootfandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Şablon:T6
: Bakugan brawl! : Bakugan brawl! : Let's strike, Cyndeous. Sword Barrage. : Take 'em, Trox. Rock Riser. : This is a great battle. : I guess. But I think our viewers deserve a bit more. : Wha'? : You know, my comic genius. : You tend to rush things a bit. : You think? : Yep. Drago is the same. Your partner Dan has a lot of influence on you. : Interesting. : Hmm? Trox ve Cyndeous: (BOTH COUGHING) : Now, that's what I call a good joke. We needed to lighten those two up a bit. : Why did you do that, Wynton? : For our followers, of course. Everyone loved the prank video I put up last time. (VAUDEVILLE-STYLE BLOOPER MUSIC PLAYING) : Check it. Have you ever seen that many views? : Argh. : People can't get enough of my hilarious gags. Bonus is, I just love pulling pranks. : I don't understand why you have to make fun of me, partner. It's not funny at all to me. : Trox is a good Bakugan, but he's got no sense of humor. : Do not treat partnerships as a joke. Bakugan have feelings, too. You should be more sensitive to Trox. : I know he has feelings, but so do our viewers. And my funny videos make them laugh their heads off. And he should help me do that. He is my partner. : Ugh. Argh! Ugh. (EVERYONE LAUGHING) : No way. : Just look at all those views. : And the number of comments is through the roof. : Wynton and Trox's prank videos are killing it out there. : Our followers want another funny video. Isn't that great? Let's hurry up and make a new one right away. Right, Trox? : I've had enough. I'm done helping you with this. : Oh, come on, Trox. Let's have some more fun together. :We can only do that if we trust each other completely. And I can't trust you right now. : Wha'? : I don't like being the butt of your jokes. You don't even try to understand your partner's feelings. You're a bad Bakugan brawler. : So, I'm a bad brawler, am I? Well, you can't take a joke, you know that? You are a very bad Bakugan. Oh, yeah? : Oh. (GRUMBLING, CLEARING THROATS) : Go ahead, Trox. Turn your back on me. You can't do anything on your own. : Whoopsie. That sounded really harsh and I didn't mean it that way. : Yes, I can. : Hmm? : I can make it on my own. : Okay. Then beat Drago, Gorthion and Cyndeous in a battle by yourself. If you can do that, feel free to do whatever you want. : Yikes! I went and opened my mouth again. : Are you serious? : Yeah. If you win, go find yourself a new partner for all I care. : No, no, no! Stop talking. But there's no way he could take on all three by himself and win. : If I win, you have to put up a post online saying to everyone, "Wynton is a bad Bakugan brawler." : Fine. But if you lose, you have to be the star in another of my hilarious prank videos. : Fine by me. Dan ve Lia: Drome up. : This is a three-on-one Bakugan battle. : You have no chance of winning, Trox. : But if this is what you really want, we'll give it everything we got. : This is exactly what I want. : Lia and I will stay out of it. We'll leave this battle up to the Bakugan. : I don't care either way. Even without Dan and Lia helping their Bakugan, There's no way Trox can win against Drago, Cyndeous and Gorthion. : Ready to tango? Twisting Inferno. : Sword Barrage. : Drum Wave. (ROARING) : Well, that was easy. : Wait. We missed him? : I've seen all your moves many times. : Pretty quick on your feet there, Trox. : Ah, he just got lucky. : Guess we'll have to go at him harder. : He can't keep sidestepping forever. (ROARING) (ROARING) : Hey, what are you doing? Get back here. That is so annoying. : It's hard to believe, but if Trox sticks to that goofball strategy, he might actually pull this thing off. : No, no, no. What am I worried about? All he's doing is running away from them. You can't win like that. : Petrification. (GRUNTING) : Crystal Rock Riser. : No way. : I've got this. Hii-ya! Take this. : Ventus Mirage. :Whoa. Huh? Am I going bananas? Huh? Ugh. (PANTING) : Is that some kind of illusion technique? : What are Drago and the others doing out there? : They can't recharge their powers right now. And even though big moves like that don't cause much damage, Trox is in complete control here. : What if... What if Trox somehow manages to win? : (REMEMBERING) If you can do that, feel free to do whatever you want. Go find yourself a new partner for all I care. : Your little game ends here. (GASPING) : Prepare to be defeated. : Your running days are over. : Gorthion, Cyndeous, let's finish this. Cydenous ve Gorthion: Yeah! : I told you, you always rush into things and lose your cool. That's your greatest weakness. What? He disappeared? : Oh, no. : I can't believe they lost. And where did Trox go? (LAUGHING) : He used Rock Riser to make a hole in the ground to hide in. : I won. And now I'm free. : I don't understand why you have to make fun of me, partner. It's not funny at all to me. : I've had enough. I'm done helping you with this. I can make it on my own. : Trox? Trox is actually leaving me. Wait. Wait, Trox. I didn't really mean it. I was just kidding when I said I didn't care if you left. I don't want you to go. Wait. Please come back, Trox. No more practical jokes. I promise. Come back to me, please, Trox. I was wrong. (PANTING) : I admit it. I'm a fool. I'm a bad Bakugan brawler. I'll announce it online and everything. So, please forgive me, buddy. And I want you to be able to trust me. : Wynton, trust is a difficult thing to earn. I'm glad you told me how you really feel. You don't need to put it online. I know I can trust you now. Those tears are proof enough. : Trox, thanks, buddy. : Our views have taken a nosedive. Just saying. : Must be because we took down all of Wynton's prank videos. (BOTH SIGHING) : But in exchange for fewer views, I earned back Trox's trust again. I'm good with that. : Very well said, partner. (SIGHING) (TROX AND WYNTON SIGHING CONTENTEDLY) : I can't wait for more adventures together, Trox. : I'm looking forward to them, too. : Not as much as I am. : Oh, yes, I am. (EVERYONE LAUGHING) : Oh, no, you're not. :- Yes, I am. You're not. : No, I am. I am, times infinity!